It is disclosed in related-art a technique in which a printer driver of a printer is installed to a computer. The computer obtains a printer name of the printer, the printer's IP address, etc., when the printer driver is installed to the computer. When the printer's IP address is assigned by a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) server, the printer's IP address may be updated. Thus, when a computer should execute a unicast communication with the printer, the computer executes name resolution (for example, the name resolution according to a Domain Name System (DNS) server) by using the obtained printer name, and obtains a current IP address of the printer. The computer executes unicast communication with the printer by using the current IP address of the printer.